


A different kind of Bending

by SinisterArtist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Earthbending & Earthbenders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Lions, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Please Kill Me, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterArtist/pseuds/SinisterArtist
Summary: Lance, the only waterbender in his tribe, goes out to the Balmera islands. He has his two best friends, Pidge, and Hunk waiting for him so they can all go to the Garrison.Meanwhile, Keith- a runaway- has also been attending the Garisson. His brother had gone missing, so he moved with his brother's fiance to the Balmera island.(XD this is me actually trying to type a summary.)





	A different kind of Bending

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I cracked up writing the title XD
> 
> Depending on how much the story progresses, depends on wheather Im going to write smut or not (totally will). 
> 
> Second of all, what the fuck am I doing with my life. I shouldn't be writing yet ANOTHER story!
> 
> There are also translations for spanish at the bottom of the page.

There were four nations. Four nations for the different benders that walked the Earth.

Water, earth, fire, and air.

In the west, were the Fire Nation, where firebenders of all kind practiced their bending, molding it into a tool to adjust to their land. There, rose Fire Lord Erick, and his wife Krolia for several years. They had their first born and _only_ child, Keith. The family was happy for a few years, but good things only last so long. Attributable to some issues, Krolia ran off, forcing Erick to re-marry a woman named  Honerva- _probably the last air nomad to live_. Not even a week later, the Fire Lord was murdered. Honerva re-married a man by the name of Zarkon Daibazaal. He was once a good man, but was tainted when given so much power- who soon tainted his wife. Honerva began practicing powerful- dark- bending. She began to be known as a 'bad witch' or, Haggar. But the family worked.... Somehow. Zarkon and Haggar had a son. Lotor. They exiled him for issues he caused, now only leaving Keith for them to raise. Sais son had behavioural issues, as did the new Fire Lord, and the queen. That was just the Daibazaal family. Though, it seems that all fire benders had a temper, and earned the nickname 'Galra' for their violent tendencies. For trying to takw over other nations.

Further up North, is one of the many the Air temples (right next to the Nothern Water Tribe). This is the Western Air Temple, an abandoned one that hangs upside down. There are four Air temples, all owned by Air nomads, and the previous Avatar- Alfor. His home Temple, however, was the Southern Air Temple. An island that was hard to reach, closest to the Southern Water Tribe- _a snowy island full of adapted humans and few water benders, but known for exotic animals, and_ amazing _trading items_ \- and The Olkari Island full of the Olkarion Warriors.

More along east, lays the Eastern Air Temple southeast of the Earth Kingdom- by far the biggest nation, for it took up 65% of the land. Its current ruler, Earth King Samuel Holt, has a wife,  Collen. They have two children. The eldest son, Matthew -who goes by the name of Matt- and a younger daughter named Katie. Due to a mission (The Kerberos mission. They were to explore an unknown island) that Sam, Matt, and some other man by the name of Takashi Shirogane- _one of well known firebenders that were deemed friendly and fought extremely well_ \- attended and went wrong. The three men were deemed missing. Now, Queen Colleen was the only one left to lead the Kingdom, making it a connected, a hard to navigate place.

Finally, more up north was the last Air Temple, the Northern Air Temple. It was in the sky, and by far the closest to any other land- the Earth Kingdom. In fact, it was floating right over it.

Back down in the southern regions.... A light ray of sun filtered through a mass of cloud over a mountain, it's warmness hitting over a snow covered valley.

It seemed like a peacful valley, with a small stream of freezing water splitting it in two segments of land. On the right side, there seemed to be just a field of snow full of what looked to be penguins. As the hill got lower, the steeper it got, getting further away from the small river, and suddenly seeming to have a sharp turn upward as it formed into a mountain. There were several trees, placed at random, the pine and spruce trees being most of it. It was, after all, South Pole.

However, the further up the mountain you got, the thicker the trees seemed to be. In in the thickest of trees, the more dangerous animals seemed to get.

On the left side of river, was a village. A _tribe,_ really, that had several tents and small houses built where a massive tree clearing was, as well some tents and houses hiding by trees. There was less of a forest on this side, but there were definatly more animals, and vegitation. Nonetheless, this whole... Island, was part of the Southern Water Tribe.

Morning chatter arose among the people, along with the smell of fresh snow, mini fires and cooking food.

The sun barely inched over the mountain, but several members of the tribe were outside, and some up and about. One of which, being Lance McClain.

"Mi hijo, when did you grow up so fast?" Mira sighed softly, cupping her son's face in her hands, having him bend down since he was a few inches taller.

"Mami..." Lance blushed, feeling sheepish at all of the attention he was getting. Being the youngest meant that most attention went to the older children of his family, Luis, the middle child- only two years older older than Lance himself (who was now 17). He was finishing his schooling soon, and it required a lot of attention. Then there was the eldest of his family- Veronica- and the second eldest, Marco, who weren't around much, but when they were, they were always talking.

Veronica was one of the warriors of the tribe, along with Luis, Marco and soon to be Lance. Marco had started his own family, and had two children. Francis, his oldest (even if he was only 7), and Angelica (she was 4). His wife had died while fighting a while back, so she lived in the house as well.

Lance had a twin sister, Rachel. She was the older twin, born 3 hours before Lance, officially making him the youngest. But his family didn't stop there.

Not only that but his abuelita and grandpa lived with them, and they were getting old. Though, he did have his aunt Rosa living with them to help.

With all the family members in the house, it was uncommon for Lance to get much attention.

"Hijo.... Te amo, así que mantente a salvo." Mira said with a stern voice, her lips pursed into a worried frown.

"Don't worry, mami, I'll be safe." He assured her, giggling when she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll only be gone for a week,"

"A week he says.." Mira grumbled, letting her boy go with tears in her eyes. 

"Don't cry, mom! It's not too long. I'll be home before you know it!" Lance smiled. Mira gave him an exasperated look, before pulling him into another bear hug.

"You better. Eres un luchador, Lance, así que si algo sucede, luchas con todo lo que tienes. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Si, mami." Lance giggled, squeezing his mother one last time, tearing up himself. "I really need to go now, though." He pulled away.

"I love you," she walked her son out of the mini house that they owned.

"I love you too. Tell the everyone Im bringing back Hunk and Pidge for the ceremony!!"

Mira clicks her tounge, rushing Lance out of the house. "¡Prisa! Before your boat leaves!!"

"Shit," Lance cursed, spinning on his heel. "Language, hijo!" Mira scolded, slapping her son upside the head. She shoved Lance's bag, as well as his bow in his hands and ushering him out of the house, all the while he cackled.

"Bye, mom! See you in a week!" Lance rushed off, slinging the bag and bow over his shoulder, weaving through the Tribe.

"Morning, Lance." Said one of his neighbors, a younger girl. "Morning, Mei!"

As he rushed through the Tribe, he got several more greetings like that. He was a few minutes from the docs - 3 minutes at most. Lance wouldn't have to rush if he didn't wake up late- and the boat he would he taking to the Balmarea Island would be leaving once the sun fully went over the Mountain. Which, by now, it already was, so he had to hurry is ass up before he missed-

A firm hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "¡Pequeñin! ¿A dónde vas?" A deep voice spoke out.

"Ah!" Lance spun around, gasping with a jump. "Trey! I'm going to the docks, my boat is about to le-"

"No vas a trabajar hoy?" Said man cut him off. "I can't work today. I wont be here til next week." Lance smiled sheepishly.

"¡Chico! Mejor apúrate, the boats leaving!"

"What?!" Lance snapped his body around, looking at where the docks were. Where was... _Fuck_.

" _Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod! Meirda!_ " A string of spanish curses left Lance's lips as he bolted towards the docks, where the boat was obviously taking off. The male made it there rather quickly, but it was still too late. A wave of anxiety hit him

_This is what happens when you sleep in, idiota!_

A voice sneered at him, causing him to grimance. He shouldn't have stopped... Then he would've been able to board onto the boat. It wasn't even that far away. In jumping distance, really..

Wait.

Lance nearly choked on his spit as he got an idea. A stupid one, but it's the only thing he got. Gulping down his fear, the 17 year old backed up a few steps, before running as fast as he could at the short distance, and jumped for the boat.

Lance laughed as the wind flew by him, loving the adrenaline rush he got from this. He reached out. He was almost there and- oh god. Wasn't the boat supposed to be closer? Fuck, that water looks cold-

He leaned a bit, laughs turned to  shreiks in a matter of seconds as he latched onto the side of the boat, barely making it. His legs dangled below, and he was _so_ lucky he had upper body strength or else he would've fallen in the water.

Curses were heard all over the deck, but the tanned male paid them no mind. He was too busy trying to pull himself up and _not_ fall into the icy looking certain death.

Too busy to notice his father, Charles- cheif of the tribe-,  stalking towards him, Lance mearly let out a girly squeak when he was suddenly picked up.

"Lance."

"Oh... Haha.." Lance looked up, another sheepish smile on his face. "Hey, dad... When did you get here?" He laughed nervously, looking like a puppy who had gotten caught doing something it wasn't supposed to.

"Don't ever to that again, hijo." Charles grunted, setting his son down and crossing his arms. There was a tone to his voice that made Lance want to cry. "Gotchya, pops. Won't happen again." He looked away.

" _Lance_."

"I-I know, dad..." Said boy sighed, shaking his head and continued staring at the floor.

_He's disappointed in you. Always has been. Always will be._

Grimancing, Lance turned away completely. "I'll be more careful next time." Gathering all the courage he had, he turned his head, looked back up and made eye contact with his father.

"Be on time too." Charles stared him down- the cold look in his eyes giving Lance the chills- and walked away.

Why did his father have to look at him like that?

Sighing, Lance walked towards the door that would lead him to a guest room.

_No._

He told himself.

_You're not gonna cry._

**\---**  


  


It took a full day and a half to get to The Olkari Island. Lance would admit, he's excited. He's also kinda scared, too.  


  


Excited, since he would be seeing his best friends again. There was his absolute _best_ friend, Hunk Garrett. Lance had met him when he had first came down to the Olkari Island (when Lance was 12, and Hunk was 13). They had bumped into eachother while at the market, and started talking, becoming best friends after that. He learned that Hunk was amazing at cooking, since his parents worked at a bakery. He also learned that Hunk was great at earth bending. He could mold difderent forms of earth into anything he wanted. Smaller things were easier to make, but he could still work with big things.  


  


Then there was _Pidge_ _Gunderson_ , easily his other best friend. They were probably the smartest person Lance had ever met, and was most definatly the spawn of satan. They were small, they were fierce, and had blackmail on everyone. So yeah, _great_ friend. He learned that Pidge could do some earth bending, but it was simple stuff. They're better with plants, and seemed to have a fascination with this new thing called 'technology'. Most ships were made out of it now.  


  


Pidge came into their lives last year (Lance was 16, Hunk was 17, and Pidge was 15) while the both Hunk and Lance attended their second year at the Garrison, and Pidge their first.  


  


Lance was kinda scared to go back because of.... well. The Garrison. It wasn't a regular schooling program where everyone who attended was put through strict training, much like Olkarion that trained their warriors. Only the Garrison was less strict, and focused more on studying other bending skills. Some were even allowed to practice other bending if they ranked high enough, which is- based on how well they do- they get put into the Fighter class.  


  


There are 5 types of classes someone could get put into based on their ranks. Fighter, Gaurdian, Intellect, Mender, and Learner.  


  


The first class is most advanced- Fighter Class. The Offense Team. They get to not only practice different bending (or advanced bending for their element), but they get to join the Olkari Warriors on their expeditions they pursue, or battles they fight.  


  


The second class is for protection- a back up. The Defense team, or The Guardians. People who are on the Offense team also go on the trips and battles- there to back up their partners and heal them (its required to learn healing), helping in any way they can. They're Second in command, since most are paired up with a one from the Defense, one from the Intellect class, and one from the Mending class.  


  


Those from the Intellect class don't use their bending much, since they're better at making strategies and big decisions. They are the brain if the group.  


  


Those from the Mending class know how things work, and know how to fix it. Say their ship goes down- they know the blueprints of their ship (first years training to be in the Mending class have to make a ship themselves. Just a small one). Plus, most are very friendly and make peace with anyone they can.  


  


The last class- Learner Class- is if someome is there just to learn about different bending. They don't want in on the action. Or they _do_ , but _cant_.  


  


Sure, the Garrison teaches regular subjects, but their main focus is bending.  


  
So yeah. The _Garrison_.

Its gonna be Lance's third year there. He was previously assigned as a Guardian last year (Pidge as the team Intellect, and Hunk as the Mender), but switched to a Fighter half way through since their team Fighter dropped out of the program. That made Pidge and Hunk both Lance's Gaurdian, as well as their own respecting class.

Though, the guy that dropped out.... It was Keith.

Keith _fucking_ Kogone.

The one person that Lance couldn't tolerate. Sure, the guy was attractive, _but he was also a dick and is very rude._

Lance isn't sure if he's happy or not that Keith got kicked out. He continued to debate this for a while, his brows furrowed, and a deep frown set on his lips-

" _Lance!!_ "

Snapping his head up toward the sound, said teen gasped. He was at Olkari! And that voice! He knew that voice!

Turning towards where he would be getting off, Lance was immediately wrapped up in big arms that lifted him from the ground.

"Oh my god _\- HUNK!!!!_ "

He effectively wrapped his arms around his best friend, in tears already.

"Huuuunk!" Lance all but sobbed.

"Laaaance!!" Hunk sobbed as well.

God. How he missed Hunk. He always gave the best hugs, and made the best food. Hunk was very affectionate and Lance wanted the affection, damn it!

"Buddy! _I missed you so much_!"  Lance sniffed, squeezing Hunk tighter, the other seeming to do the same. "Lance, I missed you too! _You have no idea how much I've missed you_!" Hunk continued to cry, nudging his nose affectionately into his best friend's neck, Lance returning the action.

"Oh shut up you big babies, you saw each other last month."

"PIDGE!" Lance squirmed until Hunk let him go, the both of them scooping the shorter of the three into a group hug.

"A month! It's only been a month!" Pidge grunts. "Stop crying!" They huff, finially giving up on struggling.

"Thats like- almost 6 weeks!!" Lance gasped dramatically. " _6 weeks,_ Pidge, _Six Weeks!!_ "

"Yeah yeah, I get it!" They began to squirm, huffing in annoyance.

"Now get off me. This is too much affection."

**\---**  


  


As it turns out, attending the Garrison again _is_ very agonizing. Iverson was in a mood by the time Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had arrived. Since the new semester was starting, classes and training would be starting up again tomorrow.  It's _Sunday_. They're moving back into dorms the Garrison provides to people that attend.  


  


Correction, _Lance_ is moving back into the dorms. Pidge and Hunk had already done so yesterday.  Either way, they're _supposed_ to be relaxing.  


  


Not getting scolded by one of the Captains.  


  


"You were supposed to be here _yesterday_ , cadets! We had training today."  


  


"Sir, the boats didn't-" Pidge tried to explain, but Captain Iverson give them the chance to finish.  


  
"I don't want any excuses, Gunderson. You know the rules. You have to train as a _team_."

Lance sighs, crossing his arms. It looked like Pidge wanted to say more, but Lance spoke up first. "Captain, it was my fault our boat was delayed. My father planned for it to leave yesterday, but I was messing around on the boat and..." As embarrassing as it was to admit, he had broken the boat. He and his sister had been sparring in the lower decks, and it got so intense that he had accidentally made a giant hole.

"...I flooded the lower deck?" He coughed. It was silent for a few moments, and in that time Lance was skillfully avoiding any eye contact.

"That is irresponsible. As punishment, you and your team will be first on the simulator." Groans from all three teens were immediately cut off.

"This is punishment!" Iverson snapped. "If you want to clean the cafiteria, then be my guest and continue to complain."

Nobody said anything. Seemingly satisfied with their response, the Captain gave them a stiff nod and walked down the hall. Once the older man had turned the corner- and his footsteps could not be heard anymore- Lance was the first one to throw his hands up and complain.

"Don't you think he would give us some time to adjust before he got on our backs? Jeeze. As soon as we got here. 'You're supposed to be here' this, and 'stop being so irresponsible,' that. Ugh.."

"Stop complaining." Pidge rolls their eyes. "You got yourself into this mess."

Lance just sulks because he knows they're right.

"Lets just go..~" He whines, beginning the walk towards where they were headed in the first place.  


  


**\---**  


  


Lance had dropped everything once the duo had entered his and Hunk's shared dorm room and immediately plopped down onto his bed.  


  


" _Ohmygod_..." He half groans into the pillow. How he missed this bed. While it's not as good as the bed he has back home, it's bigger and has comforters.  


  


"My love~" He purrs, rubbing his face into the bed sheets. "It's been too long~"  


  


Ignoring the snickering that came from the door way (honestly, fuck Pidge. His bed is _amazing_ and he'd never trade it), Lance continued to roll around in the bed sheets.  


  


"Lance," Hunk giggled, picking up the said boy's luggage. "We gotta set your stuff up."  


  


" 'Don wanna."  


  


"Im not putting everything away. Do you really want all your stuff in cases?"  


  


"....no."  


  


"Then get up."  


  


With a huff, Lance complied. "Fine. But _only_ because I want my half of the room organized."  


  


That earned a stiffled chuckle from Pidge. Lance gave her a glare. "What's so funny?"  


  


"Nothing, nothing.." It was obvious they were holding back their laughter. "Just- I don't think you've ever had your room clean."

He gasped, absolutely _offended_. "Excuse me! I do keep my room clean!!"

Pidge scoffed. "Only because Hunk here either reminds you, or does it himself." 

"Lies!"  


  


"Whatever helps you sleep at night, man."  


  
" _Anyways,_ " Hunk interrupts their banter. "We have stuff to do."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

((Oh my god i wasnt supposed to post this yet. Let mefinish this chapter. Its not done T^T))

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some of the translations for things said in this chapter.
> 
> Mi hijo-  
> My son
> 
> Hijo.... Te amo, así que mantente a salvo.-  
> Son.... I love you, so stay safe.
> 
> Eres un luchador, Lance, así que si algo sucede, luchas con todo lo que tienes. ¿Me entiendes?-  
> You're a fighter, Lance, so if something happens, you fight with everything you have. You understand me?
> 
> ¡Prisa!- Hurry!
> 
> ¡Pequeñin! ¿A dónde vas?-  
> Little boy! Where are you going?
> 
> No vas a trabajar hoy?-  
> You're not going to work today?
> 
> ¡Chico! Mejor apúrate,-  
> Boy! Better hurry up,


End file.
